Monstre et Cigarettes
by Shykeiro
Summary: Un recueil de two et one-shot sur le couple Vincent-Cid. Bonne lecture.
1. Pluie de souvenirs 1

_Voila voila. Comme Reno x Rufus au pluriel, Monstre et cigarettes est un recueil de one-shot ou de two-shot sur un couple de final fantasy 7. Dans ce cas-ci, il s'agit plus précisément de Vincent et Cid. La première histoire que je vous donne est un two-shot._

_Pairing: Vincent/Cid_

_Rating: Bah peut-être le langage, mais sinon rien de bien méchant_

_Note: Il se peut que les personnages soit un peu OOC, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les rendre le plus réaliste possible xD Je ne me fis pas vraiment au modne de FF donc les villes et tout c'est pas mon fort. Je suis plus ou moins l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire._

_Note 2: Merci à Ailes écarlate, sans qui je ne serais pas revenu et je nM'aurais jamais vu que la séparation que j'avais faites au préalable avait été effacé. Désolé! En italique, les flashback_

* * *

Two-shot 1

Chapitre 1

**La pluie des souvenirs**

La nuit était froide et morne. Vincent posait un regard indifférent sur le paysage sinistre qui l'entourait. Aussi sinistre que lui-même. N'était-il pas dans son élément? Pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune joie dans le fait de se retrouver ainsi, seul dans une nuit noire, morbide et ennuyante. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il avait quitté ses amis, soucieux de ne pas devenir un fardeau pour eux. Il était partit sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, mais surtout sans les avertir. Sûrement avaient-ils été inquiets pendant un moment, mais ils l'avaient certainement oublié maintenant. Du moins, il l'espérait. Rester dans les cœurs alors qu'il savait comment se finirait sa nuit. Non, il préférait penser que plus personne ne se souciait de lui, qu'il pouvait disparaître sans inquiétude pour personne. Une fois le soleil levé, il ne serait plus un fardeau pour personne.

_-Vincent!_

_L'interpellé se tourna vers Cid qui accourait vers lui. Ils venaient de combattre la Shinra pour une énième fois et le groupe avait été séparé. Il ne montra aucune émotion, mais il était content de voir que le pilote était toujours en vie. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Cid le guida rapidement vers l'aéronef qui allait bientôt décollé. Ils montèrent à bord, puis le pilote rejoignit son poste. Soudainement, Vincent sentit un poids l'agripper par derrière. Il allait se défendre quand la petite voix fluette de Yuffie le salua, manifestant sa joie de le revoir en vie._

_-Hey Vince! Fit une nouvelle fois la voix de Cid qui tourna légèrement le regard vers lui. Ne disparaît pas cette fois hein!_

Et il avait disparut. Il regarda au loin alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Le ciel pleurait pour lui finalement. Il leva la tête vers le haut, laissant l'eau couler doucement sur son visage. Cette sensation allait peut-être lui manquer. Quant savait-il? Il porta la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu. C'était un tic qu'il avait prit en restant avec eux. Parfois il se sentait mal à l'aise face à eux et leur façon d'être si…humain. Alors il avait développé l'habitude de passer sa main dans ses cheveux afin de chasser ce malaise. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais ça détournait son attention des autres.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour l'endurer autant d'années? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son association avec ces gens avait fonctionnée. Ils avaient pourtant tous de forts caractères. Certes, ça l'avait souvent été explosif dans l'aéronef, mais toujours ça s'était finit dans une explosion étrange d'humanité qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Ils ne s'en voulaient jamais pour longtemps. Sauf Cid…Il avait remarqué que son ami était le plus rancunier d'entre tous.

_-Espèce de…!_

_Cid avançait dangereusement vers lui, l'air enragé. Il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pour la première fois depuis Hojo, il avait eu envie de reculer, de s'enfuir. Il semblait tellement furieux qu'il faisait presque peur. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais Cid l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui._

_-Tu crois que tu fais quoi là à foutre le camp comme ça? Lui avait-il demandé en haussant le ton, attirant l'attention de toute l'équipe sur eux. En plus d'être déstabilisant, c'était en quelque sorte humiliant._

_-Je m'en vais, avait-il répondu d'une voix toujours aussi neutre. Son expression ne s'adoucit guère. Au contraire, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il était de plus en plus furieux._

_-Je devrais te mettre mon poing sur la gueule, grogna-t-il sans lui lâcher le poignet qui, il devait l'avouer, commençait à lui faire un peu mal._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'attends?_

_Et le coup partit. Il s'affala sur le sol, un peu sonné, surpris, mais en même temps meurtri._

_-Que j'te vois essayer de te pousser comme ça une aut'fois. Tu le regretteras amèrement._

Il n'avait pas réellement peur de la vengeance ultime de Cid étant donné que ce serait la nuit pour son âme lorsque le soleil annoncera sa présence. Il entendait déjà la voix de son ami qui lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un petit idiot égoïste. Pourtant, il pensait à eux en voulant s'éliminer, non? Il cherchait à leur ôter un poids de sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas être égoïste, au contraire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre.

Il entreprit sa marche, afin de se préparer mentalement à disparaître. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il l'avait désiré maintes et maintes fois, mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé rester avec eux. Il se savait contradictoire, mais il pensait réellement que sa disparition était mieux pour tout le monde. Il avait déjà fait échouer une mission à cause de son anomalie, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il était dangereux, il le savait et blesser ses amis n'était pas dans ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Il voulait simplement les voir vivre heureux tous ensemble sans qu'ils n'aient à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il les voyait parfois, lui jeter de petits coups d'œil, pensant qu'il ne les voyait pas. Ils devaient certainement s'inquiéter à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque geste qu'il faisait, à chaque expression que son visage prenait. Finalement, il avait eu raison. Ils seraient bien sans lui.

_-Vincent?_

_Il se tourna vers la jeune Yuffie qui le regardait avec de petits yeux sourieurs et joueurs. Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne._

_-Oui?_

_-Dis, est-ce que tu te plais avec nous?_

_C'était la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il la regarda un moment sans trop savoir que répondre. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça être avec eux? La réponse immédiate serait très certainement hésitante, mais s'il y pensait un peu plus longtemps, il était tenté de répondre que oui._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Réponds à ma question Vincent! Répliqua Yuffie en tapant du pied, visiblement mécontente qu'il évita son interrogation._

_-Je…O…oui, finit-il par répondre. Son hésitation sembla vexer la jeune fille, mais sa réponse entière la réjouie._

Ce sourire, il s'en souvenait encore. Yuffie le lui faisait souvent depuis ce jour-là où il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait peut-être un peu trop se retrouver avec eux. Il avait finalement prit peur. Il avait beau être effrayant sur le terrain et en combat, quand il s'agissait de sentiments, il était plutôt fuyard. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à fuir très loin pour en finir une fois pour toute avec son existence. Personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher une fois qu'il serait partit loin de leur présence.

-En as-tu réellement envie Vincent? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois. La pluie devenait de plus en plus puissante, frappant contre son visage. Il n'en avait cure. La pluie l'aidait à oublier, l'aidait à remettre ses idées en place.

_-M…merci, fit la voix faible du pilote alors qu'il le maintenait dans ses bras. Cid avait faillit être déchiqueté dans cette bataille. Il avait annoncé sa retraite et celle de Cid à ses amis, puis s'était enfui pour pouvoir guérir son ami. Il le déposa doucement sur le sol._

_-C'est normal Cid, fit-il en commençant à retirer son haut. En voyant sa blessure, il soupira. Une materia soin devrait certainement suffire, mais il allait falloir maintenir son dos avec un bandage. Les materia c'était bien, mais le corps restait fragile. Il guérit rapidement la blessure, enroula doucement le torse de Cid dans les bandages, puis lui remit finalement sa veste. Le pilote avait un sourire étrange, le regard dans le vague. Il ne semblait plus tellement là._

_-Cid?_

_Il sembla revenir à la réalité, puis lui offrit un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur les lèvres de cet habituellement grossier personnage._

Il soupira. Était-il en train de sonner la retraite comme la dernière fois? Fuyait-il le champ de bataille dans lequel il s'était embarqué pour ne plus être seul? Il agissait en couard, il en avait conscience, trop peut-être. En faites, il s'en voulait de penser à disparaître, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, sinon son âme ne vivrait jamais en paix. Partir, simplement partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'était-il pas possible? Il voulait simplement quitter cette vie, ne plus y penser, ne plus souffrir à cause de décision ou de choix.

_-Ne fuis pas Vincent, fit la voix douce d'Aerith. Elle posa sa main contre sa joue, le regardant en souriant. Le bonheur ne semblait jamais quitter ces traits sublimes._

_-Je ne fuis pas, rétorqua-t-il en pensant justement à fuir cette conversation._

_-Tu te fuis toi. Et je sens que tu ne règleras pas ce problème avant longtemps. Je t'en prie, ne te fais pas du mal pour rien. Nous tenons tous à toi ici, même ceux qui ne l'expriment pas ouvertement._

_-Cid me déteste._

_Elle éclata d'un doux rire cristallin._

_-Mais non Vincent, mais Cid est un homme fier et orgueilleux. Tu ne verras jamais d'émotion forte ni d'affection dans son regard, mais détrompe-toi, car il est loin de te détester._

Était-ce ça revoir sa vie en image alors que son existence prend fin? Il était toujours debout, regardant le ciel avec une pointe de tristesse. Il ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie n'était pas si pire, qu'il y avait de l'espoir et surtout qu'il existait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Il ne comprenait pas que ces regards qu'il avait perçus lui étaient bien réservés, mais il s'agissait de regards inquiets devant sa déprime grandissante. Il n'avait pas vu le regard alarmé des autres lorsqu'il avait dit partir pour se ressourcer en materia alors qu'il n'était plus jamais revenu. Il n'avait toujours conscience de ce que son esprit inventait pour le torturer d'avantage. Il aurait du faire confiance à ses amis.

_Ils étaient tous assis autour d'un feu que Cid avait certainement mis des heures à allumer. Barret racontait une histoire totalement ridicule alors que Yuffie l'encourageait, accompagner de Caith Sit et RedXIII. C'était la veille de son départ. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Il fallait seulement agir avec discrétion pour ne pas alerter les autres. Ils commençaient à être habitués de ses fugues permanentes, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus facile à cerner et surtout, plus prévisible. Il espérait que cette fois-ci l'effet de surprise serait assez grande pour lui permettre de s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'eux. Pourtant, plus la soirée avançait, plus il voyait leurs sourires, moins il avait le goût de partir. Barret, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Reeves même qui les avait rejoints et Cid. Ce groupe était le responsable des belles années qui avaient figurées dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit détruit pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

_-Vincent!_

_Il se réveilla de ses réflexions et regarda Yuffie._

_-Vérité ou conséquence?_

_Il haussa un sourcil. Quand est-ce que ce jeu avait commencé? Il avait manqué un épisode et ne l'avait pas vu venir._

_-Conséquences._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas le choix de répondre la vérité. Le sourire diabolique de Yuffie lui fit quand même regretté son choix._

_-Un. Tu imite un chocobo en chaleur._

_Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais tiqua légèrement._

_-Deux. Tu enlève tes vêtements._

_Il haussa les sourcils._

_-Trois. Tu donne un calin d'une minute à Cid, puis tu t'assis sur lui pour le reste du jeu._

_Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Non sérieux? D'où cette gamine sortait de tels trucs? De son imagination? Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans cette petite tête d'enfant pas si innocente que ça. Il serra les dents. Le chocobo en chaleur ne lui plaisait pas…D'ailleurs, ça faisait quoi en chaleur ces oiseaux-là? Et pour ses vêtements…pas question._

_-Le…le trois, répondit-il sachant que finalement, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il entendit quelques rires étouffés autours de lui qui l'agacèrent et l'embarrassèrent. Vraiment, pourquoi Yuffie avait-elle eu une idée pareille? Il se leva, montrant à tous son air indifférent qu'il affichait toujours, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait comme l'innocent se rendant à l'échafaud pour quelques crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il arriva devant Cid qui s'était rassit correctement et qui le regardait, cigarette en bouche, l'expression neutre. Ce fut ce qui l'inquiéta. Alors qu'il sentait Yuffie s'agiter derrière lui, il s'agenouilla devant son ami et hésita un moment. Finalement, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, ce fut Cid lui-même qui l'entoura de ses bras et qui l'attira vers lui. Surpris, il s'était laissé faire. Le nez enfouit dans le cou du blond, il entendit le gloussement de l'investigatrice de son malheur. Après une minute où son cœur semblait se désagréger en mille morceaux, Vincent put se redresser. Lorsqu'il se souvint enfin du reste de la conséquence, il se tendit. Pas encore…Il finit sur les jambes de Cid, embarrassé et sincèrement inconfortable._

_-Maintenant, vous n'êtes qu'un seul joueur, se moqua Yuffie avec un sourire d'ange immense. Il sentit Cid se tendre et ses poings se serrer. Il se pencha vers son oreille._

_-Hey Vince…on la fait taire. Étant donné que c'est pas à moi qu'elle a foutu cette conséquence, j'peux bien lui renvoyer la pareille._

_Il hocha la tête, puis Cid se tourna vers Yuffie avec un sourire victorieux._

_-Hey, je te la renvoie sale garce!_

_-j't'emmerde!_

Il sentit un sanglot secouer son corps en entier, le surprenant. Depuis quand ses émotions réussissaient à percer les barrières de son indifférence totale? Il baissa la tête, protégeant son visage de la pluie alors que ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes. Il sentait son énergie le quitter doucement alors qu'il tentait de rester debout, d'amener son corps aux limites de sa résistance pour que sa disparition soit rapide, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de regretter son geste. Il vacilla.

-Vincent!

Encore sa vie qui devait passer devant ses yeux, mais maintenant qu'il les avait fermés, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il se sentit chuter, il sentit le sol dur sous son corps, la fraîcheur de l'eau, la douceur de la mort.

-Vincent!

Encore cette voix. Une voix connue il le savait, mais il s'était enfuit tellement loin qu'il était certain de ne plus les croiser.

-Vincent bordel!

Il sentit son corps se soulever. Il atterrit brutalement contre ce qu'il devina être un torse. Une odeur de tabac et de musc lui parvint aux narines. Il eu le temps de voir le regard furieux et inquiet de Cid avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qu'il pourrait rester. J'attends votre avis. Merci de votre lecture!


	2. Pluie de souvenirs 2

_Et voila le dernier chapitre de ce two-shot. je m'excuse encore pour les séparations mal coordonnées dans le précédent chapitre, mais je ne savais pas que ça les avait effacé. Je les ai refait en espérant évidemment que la compréhension s'en trouve facilité._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La pluie fait comprendre...**

Un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Yuffie poussa un cri de surprise, puis le silence revint. Il réfléchit quelque peu avant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Encore une fois, Cid était arrivé au dernier moment. Il baissa la tête lorsque le souvenir de son regard lui revint. Il allait avoir droit à toute une scène.

-Tiens, mange.

Il leva le regard vers elle, puis fronça les sourcils. La gamine qui n'avait à peine que quinze ans lorsqu'il était partit devait en avoir 19 ou 20 présentement. Il était surpris. Elle avait grandit. Elle était devenue très belle.

-Je…euh…merci.

Au final il était partit pour éviter d'être un fardeau pour devenir encore plus un fardeau. Son regard s'assombrit d'avantage et il prit une bouchée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à disparaître? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Cid vienne interférer? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait de leur enlever un fardeau de trop sur leurs épaules?

-Mange, lave-toi, dors un peu. Quand tu voudras parler, Cid est sur le pont. Les autres devraient y être aussi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur, lui sourit avec tendresse, puis sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses idées noires. Il regarda un instant la porte qui venait de se fermer, puis prit une autre bouchée. Comment avaient-ils fait pour retrouver sa trace? Il avait pourtant fait attention. Cinq ans. Il aurait du passer à l'acte plus tôt. Pourtant, il essayait à chaque fois de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas mourir et la journée où il se décidait enfin, Cid débarquait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi toujours l'aider alors qu'ils pourraient enfin être débarrassés de lui s'il venait à partir pour de bon? Pourquoi courir après un fantôme pendant cinq ans? N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire? Il avala une autre bouchée, n'ayant d'autres choix que de faire ce que lui avait dit Yuffie.

Cinq ans. Il s'en était sûrement passées des choses. Est-ce ses relations avec les autres s'en trouveraient changées? Il avait peur de ne plus être la bienvenue sur ce vaisseau. Il avait beaucoup de crainte, mais personne pour y répondre. Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas du tout le goût d'aller voir Cid. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'image restée dans sa tête juste avant qu'il ne sombre. Deux prunelles brillant de rage et d'inquiétude. Non, il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant lui.

Après son repas, il se redressa de son lit, vacillant légèrement. Il était faible. Rien de plus normal étant donné que son inconscience était supposé le mener vers la mort et qu'il avait survécu. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la douche et ouvrit le jet d'eau. Comme ce jour-là sous la pluie, il prit plaisir à sentir l'eau couler le long de son corps. Il était si bien. Finalement, peut-être devait-il comprendre un message dans cette incapacité à mourir en paix. Un message disant qu'il devait vivre. Pouvait-il imaginer un tel regain d'espoir? Malgré tout le bien que l'élément lui faisait, l'eau n'arrivait pas à enlever toutes ses inquiétudes. Il avait un gros problème et il ne voulait pas y faire face. Il connaissait Cid extrêmement bien et ce qui l'attendait s'il allait à sa rencontre ne lui tentait pas tellement. Ses amis seraient certainement très surpris s'ils entendaient ses pensés. Lui, qui dans la bataille ne reculait devant aucun danger et n'avait peur de rien, lui, n'était pas capable de faire face à un seul homme.

Il se sécha, puis s'habilla, remarquant alors que ses vêtements avaient été nettoyés. Tifa sûrement. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit, incertain de l'approche à utiliser.

-Vincent?

La voix de Cloud lui parvint aux oreilles. Vincent fronça les sourcils, puis lui permis d'entrer. Rembarrer ses amis dès le départ n'était pas la meilleure solution pour passer ses nerfs. Il venait de les inquiéter pendant cinq ans…ils avaient le droit au respect.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Cloud en fermant la porte derrière lui, inquiet pour son ami, quoique comme tous les hommes de ce vaisseau, il ne montrait rien de cette grande inquiétude.

-Ça peut aller.

Un silence lourd prit la place de leur conversation. Vincent voyait très bien que Cloud n'était pas à l'aise.

-Pourquoi? Questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois avec une voix beaucoup plus faible.

Pourquoi quoi? Vincent finit par comprendre alors que le blond fuyait son regard.

-Je ne pouvais plus la supporter, fit-il, se disant que tourner autour du pot ne ferait que retarder le temps de parler sans pourtant en éliminer la possibilité.

-De quoi?

-La vie.

Cloud vacilla. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop honnête. Le dire aussi brusquement n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée. Vincent s'approcha du jeune homme, mais s'arrêta devant lui, incertain de la réaction appropriée pour ce genre de situation.

-Tu n'étais pas bien avec nous?

Tant de questions le déstabilisaient de la part de Cloud. Habituellement, c'était lui qui était reclus, qui ne voulait avoir de ce genre de discussion. Pourtant, en ce moment, le jeune blond avait l'air perdu et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En y repensant, Vincent comprit qu'il aurait très certainement réagit de la même manière si ce n'était pas lui qui voulait en finir avec sa vie.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous, c'est juste que…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Ce n'était pas eux, évidemment, c'était la globalité de sa vie, sa fatalité qu'il détestait. S'il avait pu ne pas aboutir à la Shinra, peut-être se sentirait-il mieux.

-Cloud!!

La voix de Tifa les fit sursauter. Cloud soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa auprès de Vincent. Il devait partir rejoindre la jeune femme s'il ne voulait pas devenir un trophée empaillé dans la chambre de la combattante. Il le laissa partir sans rien dire, espérant que les autres n'imiteraient pas le jeune homme en venant le questionner sur son geste. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Au fond, il avait juste voulu en finir.

La journée passa, sans que Vincent ne sorte pour aller voir Cid. Yuffie revint trois fois pour lui porter à manger, regrettant qu'il ne sorte pas. Au final elle abandonna à essayer de le faire sortir et le laissa tranquille. La nuit passa donc sans que rien d'autre ne se passe. Lorsque le lendemain la porte s'ouvrit, il soupira.

-Merci Yuffie, mais je n'ai pas faim.

-J'm'en sacre.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Aucune autre n'avait ce timbre grave, vulgaire et sec. Il releva les yeux sur Cid, sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu, bien que restant impassible. Non, il ne voulait pas d'une conversation avec cet homme. Pas maintenant et sûrement pas seul avec lui. Il s'assit dans son lit, fixant prudemment l'homme devant lui.

-…

Il voyait l'orage dans les yeux du pilote. Orage que l'autre contenait étrangement. Il était surpris qu'il ne se mette pas à lui hurler dessus. En faites, il semblait ne pas vouloir de cette conversation non plus. Il s'assit sur un siège en soupirant, le regard dans le vide.

-Cid je…

-Ferme-la j'veux rien entendre, le coupa sèchement Cid en relevant brusquement son regard sur lui. Les éclairs qu'il y apercevait l'inquiétaient sur la suite des évènements.

-T'as vraiment fait le con.

Il le savait ça. Pourtant ce serait tellement mieux s'il n'existait plus. Il en était certain. Alors pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils à le sauver à chaque fois?

-J'suis pu capable.

Justement. Le laisser mourir permettrait à tous de se reposer, de ne plus faire attention à lui.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre c'qui te prends sérieux. Depuis qu'on s'connaît, tu finis toujours par te pousser. On t'retrouve toujours, mais en vie. Là, tu t'pousse et j'te retrouve en train de crever sous la pluie. Cinq ans. Y'a cinq ans t'es partit comme ça sans rien dire.

Cid parlait tout seul, mais Vincent écoutait.

-T'arrête pas de dire que tu t'plaît avec nous, il prit une pause, puis le regarda. J'peux savoir alors pourquoi faut que t'aille te tuer dans une place de merde comme un chien d'Taudis?...!

-Je…

-Tu me dis que c'est parc'que tu le mérite pas et je te massacre.

Vincent ne prit donc pas la peine de continuer sa phrase. Il ouvrit simplement les bras pour inviter l'autre au « massacre » comme il le disait. L'interpellé par ce geste serra les poings et les dents.

-Décidemment, t'es vraiment con.

Il se leva brusquement, le faisant reculer sur son lit.

-T'as pas encore compris hein?

Vincent fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette question. Était-ce un piège? Ou bien Cid cachait réellement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris? Le blond s'assit au bout du lit, dos à lui. Il voyait les épaules de l'homme se soulever de façon irrégulière, lui montrant que l'autre essayait de calmer sa colère. Ce qui ne semblait pas être des plus faciles.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui t'exècre tant dans ta vie, avoua le pilote d'une voix rauque.

-Tout, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. Il se rendit compte de sa gaffe lorsque l'autre se crispa.

-Tout?

-Je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cid, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement, ne sachant vraiment pas comment se comporter quant une telle situation survenait sans prévenir.

-Tu l'as quand même dit.

-Je suis bien ici, mais…

-Bien ici? Sursauta Cid en se retournant brusquement. Si t'étais bien ici, t'aurais pas foutu ton camp en nous laissant en plan!

-Je ne suis pas partit à cause de vous, se défendit-t-il exaspéré, essayant de réparer les pots cassés. Il commençait à prendre conscience du mal qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il partait comme ça. Cette dernière fois avait été la plus longue et sûrement la pire pour tous.

-Pourquoi alors?

Il semblait tout aussi exaspéré que lui, plus la colère.

-Je suis partit à cause…de moi.

Un silence s'installa. Décidemment, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait une désagréable impression. Quelque chose allait arriver sûrement. Quelque chose qui bousculerait sans doute sa conception de voir les choses. Il recula encore, par automatisme et réflexe de survie.

-Je t'ai dit à quel point t'étais con?

-Oui…

Cid se tourna dans le lit et s'avança vers lui. Vincent pensa à s'enfuir et faillit même mettre son idée en exécution, mais Cid posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de détaler. Ce contact lui hérissa le poil.

-Tu m'étonne. Habituellement, tu es plus rapide que ça. Tu réussis à percer l'âme des gens à jour. Est-ce parce que ça t'concerne ou bien es-tu juste trop idiot pour t'en rendre compte?

-De quoi?

Il regardait cette proximité d'un mauvais œil. Pourquoi son ami s'avançait-il aussi proche. Il n'était pas obligatoire de s'avancer autant pour le frapper. Il voulait y mettre un élan plus brutal? Pourtant, la poigne de l'homme sur ses épaules, quoiqu'un peu forte, n'était ni violente ni agressante.

Les mains de Cid serrèrent ses épaules et l'obligea à approcher à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Vincent ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, plus profondément en lui, il se sentait bien. Cid poussa sans difficulté son corps et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le lit, le blond au-dessus du noir. Vincent émit une exclamation de surprise qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de son comparse. Surpris, il tenta d'abord –vainement- de le repousser, mais handicapé par l'inutilité de sa main dorée –il ne voulait pas blesser Cid- il ne put réellement s'aider. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, il regarda l'expression du blond qui avait fermé les yeux. Un contact humide le fit hoqueter de surprise une nouvelle fois alors que Cid se retenait de ne pas rire contre sa bouche. Le pilote força le passage des lèvres par sa langue qui alla jouer avec sa jumelle, envoutant finalement Vincent qui ferma à son tour les yeux afin de mieux profiter du moment. Il venait de comprendre. Après plus de 10 ans d'aller, de retour et de départ, il voyait ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Effectivement, comme le disait si bien Cid, il avait été con.

* * *

À bientôt pour un nouveau one-shot ou un nouveau two-shot


End file.
